Siempre nos volveremos a encontrar
by Monkey D. Ivy
Summary: A pesar de que su amor era prohibido, superaron la barrera del tiempo...


_**Declaimer: Este Fic participa del Reto de Septiembre Vidas Pasadas del Foro "Kurobas en Español"**_

 _Espero les guste este pequeño fic con mucho cariño a las admiradoras de Muro-chin, está escrito con amor. Me inspire en el anime de Hakuouki que lo ame demasiado y bueno nada más que decir, sean bienvenidas /os a leer._

 **Nota: los personajes de Kuroko no Basquet no me pertenecen, solo este loco proyecto, cariños…**

* * *

 **Siempre nos volveremos a encontrar**

Ellos simplemente por designios del destino se encontraron, él uno de los altos guerreros del Shinsengumi, ella hija de uno de los pobladores que estaban en contra de ellos, un amor que jamás iba a ser bendecido por sus cercanos, pero aun así sucedió y traspaso más de una frontera, sino es que la más importante, traspaso la frontera del tiempo.

 _ **Japón, antiguas calles custodiadas por el Shinsengumi.**_

Como todos los días salían a patrullar en grupos liderados por uno de los altos mandos, era el día que tocaba la guardia a Himuro Tatsuya, conocido por ser uno de los más tranquilo dentro del Shinsengumi, amable con la mayoría pero certero en el arte de la espada, caminaba tranquilo admirando los árboles de sakura que estaban en su máximo florecimiento, cuando de súbito escucho un leve quejido, dirigió su mirada gris hacia uno de los arboles por los que pasaba y la vio, una bella muchacha intentaba capturar a un asustado gato que se encontraba en una de las ramas, sutilmente se desplazaba por una de las endebles ramas, pero esta cedió a su peso haciendo que la muchacha se precipitara al suelo. En una hábil maniobra el peli negro que presenciaba la escena desde abajo amortiguo la caída de la mucha, que al verle de cerca le pareció a un más bella, quizás esa luz, fuerza, alegría y pureza que reflejaban sus azules ojos, le hacían querer seguir mirándola por horas.

-pensé, pensé que moriría-articulo la chica quien había llevado instintivamente sus brazos al cuello del muchacho, que no dejaba de verle-muchas gracias, perdón por esto.

-no es nada, no te has lastimado verdad?-fue posándola delicadamente en el suelo-no debería arriesgarse de esa forma señorita, pudo haberse herido.

-lo siento mucho-bajo la mirada avergonzada-estoy bien y de nuevo muchas gracias-las mejillas se le habían teñido de un rosa encantador.

Él la miro con ternura-al parecer su gato ha decido bajar por sí mismo-le señalo al minino que se arrullaba a su pierna.

-moh! Si podía bajar solo no me hubiera preocupado-bufo-bien nos vamos a casa Tora-tomo al minino en sus brazos, Himuro no había notado lo largo de su cabellera castaña, hasta el momento el que se inclinó para tomar al gato, a pesar de llevarlo en un semi-recogido esta le caía aun por su espalda-de nuevo muchísimas gracias, en verdad los miembros del Shinsengumi son más amable de lo que dicen-hizo una reverencia y le sonrió, algo que descoloco al de ojos grises-oh es verdad-se volteó al recordar algo importante- no pregunte por el nombre de quien me rescato, mucho gusto yo soy Marasawa Hana-como correspondía ella se presentó.

-Himuro Tatsuya, un gusto Marasawa-san-le devolvió el saludo, sonriéndole divertido esa chica era demasiado alegre para los tiempos que estaban pasando, algo que también descoloco un poco a la chica, era la primera vez que un hombre le parecía interesante.

-Hana está bien, la mayoría de las personas de por aquí me llaman así, perdón Himuro-san debo volver a casa, espero nos volvamos a ver, claro en circunstancias un poco más normales.

-espero también nos volvamos a ver Hana-san- se despidió el peli negro.

.

.

.

Así pasaron los días y ya se había hecho costumbre que para las rondas que daba Himuro, Hana salía a saludarle, aunque la gran parte de las veces, el muchacho pasaba rescatándola de caer en algún charco o simplemente por los tropezones que solía darse con cualquier cosa.

Un día Himuro descubrió junto con su patrulla el escondite de unos contrabandistas de armas, por lo que se vio enfrascado en una intensa pelea, que le dejo las ropas manchadas de abundante sangre, ese día por nada del mundo quería encontrarse con la muchacha, sabía que la preocuparía y eso era lo que menos él deseaba ver en ese bello rostro, pero no resulto ella le vio.

-oh dios mío! Himuro-san está herido-corrió hacia él aferrándose e inspeccionándolo.

-Hana-san, tranquila estoy bien, mis ropas simplemente se han manchado, no estoy herido, por favor no te preocupes-tomo el mentón de la chica haciéndole que le mire, cuando sus ojos se conectaron sintió su corazón palpitar irregularmente, Hana le miraba con los ojos a punto de echarse a llorar, en un rápido movimiento la tomo de la mano y la guio a un luga donde nadie les vería.

-Himuro-san, qué, qué pasa?-pregunto desconcertada y un poco intranquila

Él simplemente la volvió a mirar, abrazándola contra su pecho protectoramente, un abrazo cargado de emociones, ella simplemente despertaba en el sentimientos que por el rango y posición que el desempeñaba en esa época no se podía permitir, pero no pudo frenarse, no si ella le miraba así-Hana-san, no debería preocuparse por alguien como yo, alguien que no tiene un mañana asegurado, alguien que ha visto cosas horrorosas, alguien que se ha manchado las manos con tantas vidas, que una persona como Hana-san derrame lágrimas, por alguien como yo, eso, eso..-no pudo continuar las palabras no podían expresar lo que en ese momento realmente sentía.

-Himuro-san, usted es importante para mí, si Himuro-san no me hubiese rescatado aquel día, si Himuro-san no estuviera cada vez que le necesito, eso, eso sería realmente horrible, por eso Himuro-san- se separó un poco de él para que le viese a los ojos- no vuelvas a decir que no mereces todo el cariño y amor que te tengo- Hana lo dijo sin pensar, sin querer se había declarado a Tatsuya, cuando la fin se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, se separó en un veloz movimiento del peli negro escondiendo su rostro sonrojado entre sus manos-Hi…Himuro-san, yo, yo…

El muchacho volvió a rodear el cuerpo de Hana en un abrazo, dándole un dulce y casto beso en la cabeza-gracias, Hana-san, gracias por quererme, debo confesar que usted hace que mi corazón se sienta de la misma forma, por eso Hana-san deberá olvidarme, yo no tengo nada que ofrecerle, yo…

-IMPOSIBLE!-le grito-yo no deseo olvidarle, no deseo querer a alguien que no sea Tatsuya-él la miro sorprendido al escucharla decir su nombre-no quiero, que me diga que lo olvide, no lo diga, no lo vuelva a repetir-las lágrimas caían sin cesar por las mejillas pálidas.

No pudo soportarlo más Himuro y la beso, la beso con dulzura, la beso, porque no sabía alguna otra forma de hacerle saber que él tampoco podía imaginarse algo tan horrible como verle con otro, la beso por que la amaba, la beso porque la amaría siempre-debe saber que el amar a alguien como yo, es algo tan arriesgado como esta guerra que se avecina, pero no quiero dejarle, ¿qué haremos, somos demasiado necios para abandonarnos?-le hablaba en susurros cerca de los labios-pero haremos esto bien Hana, aunque mi mañana no sea seguro, hare que el suyo si lo sea, pediré su mano cómo se debe, usted y su familia irán a las a tierras seguras lejos de esta guerra venidera y cuando todo acabe yo iré por usted, lo prometo.

.

.

.

No podían imaginar que el padre de Hana era uno de los máximos desertores del Sinsengumi, que cuando supo que su única hija se había enamorada de nada más que uno de los altos guerreros del Shinsengumi, la había encerrado y había concertado de inmediato su matrimonio con un viejo comerciante de harina del pueblo, un hombre tan repulsivo y viejo.

Hana lo sabía, sabía que la noche en que sus corazones se habían conectado, debió ser la noche en que se debería haber ido con su amor, la guerra estaba por desatarse, Y Tatsuya había tratado por todos los medios de contactar a Hana, pero su padre se encargaba de expulsarlo de su casa.

Una noche, lo decidió lo abandonaría todo lo único que quería era una vida junto a su bella amada, y si eso significaba dejar su honor, lo dejaría, no permitiría que le arrebataran el único rayo de paz que había encontrado en su mundo lleno de tinieblas. Así es como la noche elegida se escabullo por la casa de Hana hasta llegar al cuarto de ella, fue fácil para él dar con el cuarto de su amada, ella le había dicho que desde su ventana podía ver las flores de loto flotar en la fuente que estaba en su patio, con gran agilidad se adentró por la ventana y la vio estaba en una esquina con la cara enterrada entre sus rodillas mientras sollozaba, se acercó con cautela sorprendiéndola y tapándole sutilmente la boca para que no los oyeran, le hiso una señal con los dedos indicándole que debía ser silenciosa y que debía seguirle. Estaban por salir del patio cuando uno de los guardias advirtió que algo sucedía y comenzó a llamar refuerzos.

-Hana, debemos correr-le indico, ella simplemente asintió y lo siguió.

Llevaban varios minutos corriendo se adentraron a un bosque espeso, el corazón les latía a mil por segundo, sentían el paso de sus perseguidores muy cerca, no debían parar, Hana le fallaban las piernas, al estar encarcelada en su casa había dejado de comer y beber agua por lo que se encontraba débil, trastabillo varias veces.

-Hana, debemos descansar si seguimos podrías enfermar, ven aquí la grieta de este árbol nos podrá cobijar-la tomo en sus brazos y se introdujeron al árbol ahuecado que había en su camino.

-lo siento Tatsuya, debemos seguir si nos quedamos aquí nos encontraran, nos asesinaran, mi padre esta desquiciado, debemos huir-se aferró al pecho del chico.

-lo sé Hana, pero debes recuperar tus fuerzas antes, te prometo que nadie nunca nos separara, te lo prometo-acaricio sus cabellos, atrayendo su nuca hacia el para besarle.

Luego de unos minutos, volvieron a correr pero era tarde les habían rodeado, les apuntaban con arcos, espadas y una que otra antorcha, todos los que estaban ahí aborrecían al Shinsengumi, y no encontraban nada más satisfactorio que hacerse con la cabeza de uno de ellos, el padre de Hana les miraba con aberración, Tatsuya sujeto firma la mano temblorosa de la chica quien al sentir su fuerza supo que pasara lo que pasara siempre estarían juntos.

-te lo diré una vez Hana, deja a ese hombre ven conmigo y prometo que pasare por alto esta estupidez que has hecho, incluso puedo dejar que este tipo reciba una muerte rápida.

-nunca le dejare, escucha padre ni con la muerte podrás separarnos-se aferró más a la mano del peli negro.

-niña necia, está bien si es lo que quieres-se giró dándole la espalda a los amantes-mátenlos-les dio la orden a sus hombres.

Himuro abrazo fuertemente a Hana -prometo que nos volveremos a encontrar, y nunca nadie nos separara-le susurro

-es una promesa- ella levanto el rostro y se besaron fue el último beso que se dieron en esa vida.

Una lluvia de flechas los cubrió, pero aunque yacieron ahí no se separaron sus cuerpos siguieron entrelazados en ese abrazo.

.

.

Un campesino que caminaba por ahí junto a su esposa encontraron los cuerpos de ambos jóvenes, aunque la escena mostraba tan macabro crimen, se percataron que el rostro de ambos estaba sereno y en paz, supieron que aquella trágica pareja de amantes a pesar de todo, se volverían a encontrar y su amor perduraría, ambos campesinos les dieron una sepultura digna a aquella pareja de amantes, que ni la muerte pudo separar.

 _ **Japón, época actual, Instituto Yosen.**_

Tatsuya había llegado a Japón, de alguna forma sentía que más que saldar sus asuntos con Kagami había algo más que debía encontrar en aquel lugar, con ese sentimiento se dirigía hacia el instituto, en su camino se encontró con un sendero de árboles de Sakura, pensó en lo hermoso que se verían aquellos árboles en pleno florecer, los seguía admirando cuando escucho unos pequeños murmullos que provenían desde lo alto de uno de los árboles, dirigió su mirada hacia donde provenían los sonidos y le vio una joven, su corazón dio un vuelco, esa escena, esa situación le pareció conocida como si de un sueño se tratase, le seguía viendo, cuando una de las ramas por donde se deslizaba la muchacha para tratar de alcanzar un pequeño gato, cedió ante su peso.

-kyaaaa!-grito la chica cuando vio que se precipitaba al suelo, pero este nunca llego, abrió lentamente los ojos unos bellos ojos azules y se encontró con una mirada gris que al igual que al dueño de esa mirada, hiso que su corazón saltara

-te encuentras bien?-pregunto el chico que miraba intensamente a la muchacha.

-sí, sí muchas gracias, pensé que moriría- le sonrío resplandeciente.

-no deberías hacer algo tan riesgoso-le aconsejo dejándola delicadamente en el suelo-bueno al parecer él ya no necesita ayuda- apunto al minino que ya se encontraba en el suelo.

-moh! Si podía solo no debí preocuparme-inflo sus mofletes-oh perdón no me he presentado, soy Marasawa Hana, muchos gusto, al parecer vamos al mismo instituto, te parece si caminamos juntos etto…

-Himuro, Himuro Tatsuya, el gusto es mío, me dirijo al instituto Yosen, la verdad soy nuevo así que será un placer ir junto a ti.

Fue así que la vida nuevamente les unía, si su amor se desarrollará, eso solo lo sabrá el destino, pero está claro que por más impedimentos que les pongan, si el amor es fuerte y verdadero este aunque pasen miles de años y vidas tras vidas, siempre se volverán a encontrar.

* * *

 **Muchísimas gracias a quien se haya dado el tiempo de leer, espero contar con algún comentario, critica, observación o lo que sea, toso es bien recibido aunque claro con el debido respeto que todos nos merecemos como personas, sin nada más que agregar, reitero, muchas gracias a quien lo leyó. Besitos y abrazos.**


End file.
